Novus Krakens
The Novus Krakens are a Codex-divergent Chapter of Loyalist Space Marines with an unknown progenitor and founding. Records that were once in the Librarium of the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery on Mobidium contained a wealth of information about the Chapter, it's wars, and its origins; but was lost along with the devastation of their homeworld following a grand schism that divided the chapter, resulting in the destruction of their Fortress Monastery, and such knowledge has been permanently lost. Their nature and specialty make the Astartes of the Novus Krakens Chapter not only formidable foes but ferocious and loyal allies. For this, they are respected in spite of the nebulous Gene-Seed flaw that makes them volatile. History Due to The Fall of Mobidium, information regarding their founding has been lost, leaving only the bare minimum of their history remaining. The aquatic Death World of Mobidium was given to them to serve as the Chapter's homeworld. Roughly 93% of Mobidium's surface was covered in oceans, with the human population of the planet scattered among the many islands and few small continents dotting the waters. The Novus Krakens are not very well known throughout the Imperium from being generally uninvolved in affairs beyond the Orpheus Sector up until the loss of their homeworld. After which they became a nomadic fleet that sought worlds with which they could draw recruits to rebuild their losses, yet committed themselves to every battle and call for assistance they encountered. Their migrations eventually brought them out of Segmentum Tempestus and into Segmentum Ultima, where they encountered the Hammer Guard in the Drendix Crusade. This fated meeting would herald the beginnings of the chapter's recovery. The Vexed Legacy The Chapter no longer recalls the events from before the grand schism that tore its brothers asunder. All that remains are the few spoken legends of the first Chapter Master: Håvard Kørær. Fewer still of these stories are recorded as factual events. Having failed to keep their history safe, the Novus Krakens feel a great shameful debt to the chapter's ancestry, charging into battle at every opportunity to make new stories that may perhaps calm the souls of the warriors who came before them. The Tripartite Schism The Penitent Voyage Notable Conflicts * The War of Spears Date - 'Among the legends of the first Chapter Master, one depicts Kørær dueling with an Aeldari Farseer with the psychic assistance of the Psykidion (Chief Librarian) Nemset Jourk. The Farseer escaped, but Kørær claimed their Singing Spear as a prize for defeating the treacherous xenos. The exact details of the craftworld are unknown, lost to time from the destruction of the chapter's fortress monastery in ''The Fall of Mobidium. * 'The Purge of Ildebad -- 837.M41 - '''Perhaps the only reason this conflict is remembered despite being dated before ''The Fall of Mobidium is purely because it was the conflict that directly predates the great schism in the chapter. It was in this conflict that the Dragonet Pattern Bolter Turrets were created by the chapter's Marteide (techmarines), proving to be a successful weapon in the chapter's arsenal for times to come. This conflict also provided the traitorous former Kaptein (captain) of the 8th Company, Androgous Mokurn, with the warp-tainted power axe that would serve to create the divisive schism in the chapter. * 'The Fall of Mobidium -- 838.M41 - '''The year-long conflict where the Novus Krakens chapter was split into three separate factions of Space Marines. When the Lord Executioner Androgous Mokurn returned from ''The Purge of Ildebad, the chapter's psykwraiths (librarians) felt the eddies of the warp nip at the corrupted Kaptein. Chapter Master Kørær desired keeping this matter within the chapter, and was going to have the Lord Executioner confined within the Fortress Monastery when an inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus arrived demanding the audience of Chapter Master Kørær and the suspected corrupted Lord Executioner. The corrupted Kaptein Mokurn, outraged with such an accusation, cut down the Inquisitor where he stood. Chapter Master Kørær immediately brought his thunder hammer to bear, but was interrupted by a well-placed punch by the former Lord Executioner, who hastily and violently escaped the Fortress Monastery. The 3rd, 6th, 8th, and 9th companies all betrayed the chapter, assisting in the escape of the vile Mokurn. Together, the traitors formed their own warband, proclaiming the fallen Lord Executioner Mokurn their Warmaster; and so the Leviathans Eclipse came to be. Roughly half of the chapter's fleet was stolen by their traitorous kin, which proved to make the skies over Mobidium as deadly as the war on the surface. Towards the end of the war, Chapter Master Kørær was slain by the traitor Mokurn, who had succeeded in breaking the defenses of the Fortress Monastery. Despite being the Regent, Kaptein Jorgun Kelios denied the position of Chapter Master, instead handing the title Herald av Krakonicus to Hargus Meltrak, who was the Kaptein of the 2nd Company at the time. Kaptein Kelios led what remained of the 1st Company and the chapter's Dreadnoughts to defend the retreat of the Chapter to the last Spaceport on the planet to retreat. Of the nearly 59 veterans and 4 dreadnoughts that were committed to the defense, only 4 veterans were recovered and the dreadnoughts had been destroyed. The fate of Kaptein Kelios was unknown, for the four had vowed themselves to eternal silence. The Novus Krakens fleet, after finishing their planet-wide orbital bombardment, chased the Leviathans Eclipse warband out of the sector, and into the Maelstrom. Knowing that they may all be susceptible to its influence, Chapter Master Meltrak gave up the chase. While monitoring the Maelstrom, the new Chapter Master began working to rebuild the chapter's losses. Ultimately the Chapter would move on from the Maelstrom, seeking to carve a new legacy to replace the one lost to treason. However, they would monitor reports from Imperial territory surrounding the great warp phenomenon extensively in anticipation of the return of the Leviathans. * 'Mønder Oppstand 840.M41 - '''The Chapter noted that a death world designated O-3455 nearby the Hesod Nebula had conditions that were favorable for the trials of neophyte astartes within the chapter. While the Novus Krakens conducted these trials, the perfidious Drukhari reared their heads to raid the chapter. Many neophytes were killed, many others proved themselves against the foe, but the most heroic action was undertaken by hedødrimmel (Vanguard Veteran) Renner Kagburg. While under the cover of night, a Drukhari battalion assailed his position. Alone and against all odds, the løytnant slew the foul xenos with naught but his twin lightning claws. The weapons became relics to the chapter, receiving the names ''Blo ''and ''Denner. ''Kagburg himself had received a new title in the chapter: the Hvihai. Despite the additional losses to the chapter, the neophytes who survived became stronger in mind, body, and soul for it. * '''The Drendix Crusade -- 980.M41 - '''The Drendix Crusade began when the hive world Drendix sent out an emergency signal after being set upon by two Ork WAAAGH!s, WAAAGH! Bludkrushah and WAAAGH! Warbusta. The Novus Krakens had received this transmission as well, for their migration through the Imperium brought them close enough to the beleaguered world. However, as nebulous as warp travel is, the chapter was delayed, possibly even thought lost. Despite logging the passage of only several weeks, the Novus Krakens arrived to the planet in the year 979.M41, towards the end of the crusade. Dropping from the skies, the Novus Krakens began their own furious assault upon the Orks, ''Dragonet Pattern Bolter Turrets ''taking positions along the dug-in lines of the Hammer Guard and Astra Militarum. After repelling waves of greenskins at the forward HQ, the Novus Krakens pushed with the Hammer Guard steadily towards the Ork settlements. Eventually coming to the very door of their enemy, the Hammer Guard assaulted WAAAGH! Warbusta, and the Novus Krakens descended upon WAAAGH! Bludkrushah. A hail of melta bombs from the Novus Krakens assault squads melted and burned what remained of the WAAAGH!, while the Hvihai cut apart the cowardly Warboss as he tried to flee. In recognition of the Hammer Guard chapter's heroic, stalwart, and lonesome fight against the foul Orks on Drendix, Chapter Master Meltrak forever honored the Hammer Guard by altering the Novus Krakens chapter badge to include a singular star upon the head of the kraken. The Hammer Guard, in response and mutual respect, offered the Novus Krakens limited access to their recruiting worlds in the Solaritus Sub-Sector. The Novus Krakens graciously accepted, finally able to start reliably replenishing their ranks after ''The Fall of Mobidium 142 years earlier. * '''The Orphean War (3716.991.M41 -- 0266.999.M41) - '''With the rise of the Maynarkh Dynasty, the Orpheus Sector was plunged into war. When knowledge of the conflict reached the Novus Krakens, Chapter Master Meltrak immediately committed two companies of the chapter to the fight, honor and duty-bound to defend the sector they once called home. They suffered many losses like the numerous other forces that were mustered by the Imperium. When the war ended in the Maynarkh Dynasty's victory, the Novus Krakens force stayed to organize raids into the now disbanded Orpheus Sector with whatever remaining elements of the Imperial Guard regiments, PDF, and Battlefleet Orpheus that wished to continue fighting the foul Necrons. * '''The Maelstrom Threat (999.M41) '- When Huron Blackheart's Chaos fleet emerged from the Maelstrom, the Novus Krakens immediately dispatched a company's worth of space marines to join in the defense of the Imperial worlds, wasting no time to ensure that if the abhorred Leviathans had returned, that they were to be exterminated with extreme prejudice. Ultimately the Leviathans Eclipse were encountered by the company, who dedicated themselves to prevent any plans they might have from coming to fruition. However, the fury of the traitors proved too great for the company. Out manned and outgunned, the company retreated to Sub-Sector Solaritus before the end of the conflict, giving advance warning of the return of the Leviathans. * '''Oppstigning av Slakdere (999.M41 - 005.M42) - '''Despite the end of the Orphean War, the Novus Krakens forces remained to continue skirmishes into the old Orpheus Sector in attempts to weaken the Maynarkh Dynasty and potentially delay any further attacks from the Necrons. The Novus Krakens managed to rally combat support from the Σ Battle Maniple of the now lost Forge World of Myre. Led by the Tech-Priest Dominus Arcadius Lorr, a handful of Skitarii and other Adeptus Mechanicus weapons accompany the Space Marines. The remaining Novus Krakens forces unified under one company banner, and began carving their legacy from the blood-rusted sands of worlds that now featured Necron Monoliths instead of towering hives. Thus was the forging of the Necron Slayers, the ''Gasøvn Slakdere. ''When Roboute Guilliman reinforced the Imperium on the bright side of the Cicatrix Maledictum, The Necron Slayers company first tested the new Primaris Marines in multiple small campaigns into the Maynarkh Dynasty's territory before following the Primarch in the Indomitus Crusade. * '''The Siege of Sub-Sector Solaritus (999.M41 -- 036.M42) - '''The Novus Krakens Psykidion performed an Augury a standard month before the turn of the millennium; upon the return of the company that returned from the Maelstrom threat. The Psykidion saw the return of their traitorous brethren, yet also a time of great conflict and isolation. With this reading, the Chapter Master ordered the splintered forces of the Novus Krakens to re-converge in the Solaritus Sub-Sector. First, the force deployed in the old Orpheus Sector were unable to respond, and continued fighting against the Maynarkh Dynasty. As the Cicatrix Maledictum ripped the Imperium asunder, the Novus Krakens stood with swords raised to meet the coming storm. Side-by-side with the Hammer Guard, spread through the sub-sector, the two mighty chapters fought with tempered fury; weathering the storm of hatred for 36 standard years. In the fighting, neophytes earned their places as astartes, astartes set themselves above those around them. The Regent, Kaptein of the 1st Company, Jorgun Helios appeared on the battlefields of Gabarlos with the remaining 20 veterans and one Dreadnought from ''The Fall of Mobidium. Immediately the Novus Krakens fought with renewed fervor against the daemons and traitor marines. While Kaptein Helios dueled with the arch-nemesis of the Hammer Guard, Kale'malum, the remnants of the old first company fought and died against the hordes. Kaptein Helios was eventually slain by the greater daemon, and his weapon was recovered by Alexandros Krakenblade, who personally returned it to the chapter's armory. Where The Fall of Mobidium stole the champions of the chapter from them, the siege made a new generation of mighty warriors rise from the ranks. However, the cost exacted was yet grave. The Chapter lost their 2nd Chapter Master, and only one of the few remaining Kapteins rose to assume the esteemed rank and position; Kuram Androk. With the arrival of Guilliman and the Indomitus Crusade, the Novus Krakens and Hammer Guard were saved, and were given the new Primaris Space Marines, their gene-seed, and some new ships for the chapter fleet. Gene-Seed The Chapter's unique genetic flaw sees seemingly normal Space Marines turned into small-scale events of empyric destruction due to the sudden onset of uncontrollable psychic abilities. It is suspected that it might be the fault of a dysfunctional Catalepsean Node. In times of extreme stress from extended use of this implant, Astartes that have shown nearly no psychic potential can become wanton weapons akin to the strength of the Chapter's Psykwraiths. The Arvforesatte and the Psykwraiths of the chapter believe that there is a point where a Novus Krakens Marine will unintentionally "shut off" a part of their brain that is essential to their individuality and willpower, opening their minds considerably to the warp and its powers. The Inquisition keeps a watchful eye on the Chapter's activities for any signs of heresy in spite of the Chapter's apparently unfaltering faith in and loyalty to the Emperor since The Fall of Mobidium precisely because of the schism that divided the chapter, believing that the seeds of dissidence might still be present. One particularly vindictive inquisitor insists that the chapter had made a deal with the chaos god Tzeentch or one of its scions to increase the effectiveness of psychic powers for the Psykwraiths of the chapter at the cost of this weakness to the warp. The lack of evidence to support this Inquisitor's grave claim prevents the Inquisition from acting on it. It is unknown when the flaw first appeared in the chapter. Fortress Monastery The Chapter's Fortress Monastery Storm's Eye was once located on the world of Mobidium. A grand fortress typical of many Space Marine Chapters, it was lost during the 'Fall of Mobidium'. The Battle-Barge, Vengeance of the Storm, currently serves as the chapter's mobile fortress. Chapter Organization The Novus Krakens used to be a Codex-Compliant chapter before The Fall of Mobidium, but the schism induced situations of dire need for organizational flexibility. Because of this, the chapter has made several small deviations from the Codex Astartes. Command Structure * '''Herald av Krakonicus - The Chapter Master of the Novus Krakens, The Highest Authority in the Chapter. Their title is bestowed in reverence of the First Guardian of Mobidium. * Kaptein - Leader of one of the 11 companies * Løytnant '- The newly-added rank of Lieutenant following the arrival of Guilliman and his Indomitus Crusade. The Chapter had already developed its own variant of this rank, yet adopted this revision openly. * '''Ledavfå '- Squad Leader or Sergeant ** 'Ledfå '- Rank developed for flexibility on the battlefield. The Ledfå is the "second in command" in a unit. This is often useful when dividing into combat squads and yet still retaining the high effectiveness of having a squad leader. * '''Psykwraiths - The Librarians of the Novus Krakens. **'Psykidion' - Chief Librarian **'Psykherre' - Epistolaries **'Psyklær' - Codiciers **'Psykoppr' - Lexicanium *'Ærbøkrig' - Chapter Chaplains **'Skærbøkrig '- The Chapter Reclusiarch **'Oppsærbøkrig '- Master of Sanctity *'Arvforesatte' - Apothecaries **'Hedarvforesatte '- Master of the Apothecarion *'Marteide' - Techmarines **'Ambovirpåvng' - Master of the Forge Veteran Ranks * The Krakengärd - The Elite personal Honor Guard of the chapter master, each of the four marines are among the extremely scant survivors of the 1st Company from The Fall of Mobidium. They are each armed with a relic blade of which the hilts are covered by a leather made from the flesh of the slain Krakonicus. They took an oath of absolute silence that would remain until they are permitted to speak by their Kaptein, who remains still unaccounted for. * Værege '- Honor Guard that are otherwise not an individual of the revered Krakengärd * '''Storege '- Company Veterans * 'Eldgammel '- Company Ancient ** 'Æredgamel '- Chapter Ancient * 'Hehænor '- Sternguard Veteran Marines * 'Hedødrimmel '- Vanguard Veteran Marines ** "'''Haier" - Translating roughly to "Sharks", the Haier are a colloquialism of the Elite lightning claw-wielding Vanguard Veteran Squads of Space Marines led by the Hvihai. * Uovernekrig - Teminators * Rivlandeg - Primaris Reivers * Anglandeg - Primaris Aggressors Battleline Squads * Våknøyne - Scout Marines * Vakteredt - Tactical Marines * Hjelandeg '''- Primaris Intercessors Close Support Squads * '''Dødrimmel - Assault Marines * Nylandeg '''- Primaris Inceptors * '''Seilfis - Space Marine and Scout Bike Squads ** "Endelkøstnad" - Translating roughly to "The Endless Charge", the Endelkøstnad are a colloquialism of the Elite Space Marine Bike Squads led by the Okshai. * Hvalai - Land Speeders Fire Support Squads * Hænor - Devastator Marines * Syrlandeg - Primaris Hellblasters Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine The Novus Krakens were once adherents to every tenet of the Codex Astartes, but have since been transformed to adopt their own type of combat ability. The chapter is not afraid to divide its brothers from the separate companies and unite them into one diverse force of multiple specialties. This flexibility is permitted by a clear over-arching chapter command hierarchy that is enacted in times when multiple Kapteins or other commanding individuals from other companies are present in a battle; the captain of the higher company becomes the Force Commander of the Novus Krakens. For example: if the 2nd and 4th company Kapteins are present on a battlefield, the 2nd Company Kaptein will be the Force Commander. When it comes to the Løytnants, the 2nd company's Løytnants would be considered just below the 4th company Kaptein. However, if superior company arrives to a battlefield after a subordinate company, the superior company Kaptein may decide to follow the command of the subordinate company Kaptein. Deathwatch Service There were two Space Marines of the Novus Krakens that have been committed to service in the Deathwatch chapter. Demetios Inviktus served as a Deathwatch Assault Marine, facing xenos threats against the Imperium with naught but Hand Flamer and Chainsword. On his commitment to the Deathwatch, Chapter Master Hargus Meltrak gifted Inviktus a vampyroteuthis pattern chainsword from the Chapter's armory. Inviktus has thrown himself into impossible odds on many occasions to prove himself to his brother-chapters and as penance for the lost legacy of the Novus Krakens. He was recalled to the Novus Krakens after the Siege of Sub-Sector Solaritus to serve as a Løytnant in the 2nd company. The second is Lennart Karius, Sergeant of Kill-Team Karius, part of Watch Company Quartus under Watch Captain Ismael of the Dark Angels in Watch Fortress Fort Nexus. Kill-Team Karius was assigned with combating the numerous Necron Dynasties surrounding the Watch Fortress in the Ultima Segmentum. Over his time of service, Karius became well-versed in the strategies and weapons of the Necrons, further able to bring the Emperor's wrath upon the foul lifeless machines. He had completed the specific mission assigned to him just before the Orphean War erupted upon the rise of the Maynarkh Dynasty. Karius felt a deep duty to partake in the defense of what was once their home. He was assigned to the Novus Krakens forces as a Løytnant of the joint 4th and 5th company deployment, offering his knowledge of the Necrons to the brother Kapteins. He bordered transgressing upon his oath of silence in his efforts to better prepare the chapter forces, and eventually did break the oath if only for a moment to drive a point to the Kapteins and prevent unnecessary losses. During the progress of the Orphean War, the Novus Krakens force was almost decimated despite his transgressions for their sake, which remain a point of tension between the Ordo Xenos and the Kaptein. As the last standing commander of the Novus Krakens force, Karius united the remaining Marines under a new 4th company banner as Kaptein of the 4th "Gasøvn Slakdere" (Ancient Evil Slayer) Company. He contemplated removing the Deathwatch armorial he was left with upon his mission's end following his oath's defilement, but decided to yet still bear the honor of having served in the Long Watch. Chapter Fleet Battle Barges- *''Vengeance of the Storm'' Strike Cruisers- *''Blade of Storms'' *''Krakestor Tooth'' Frigates- *''Nøyakød'' - a Nova Class Frigate recovered drifting through the void. Originally fused with the Space Hulk Mork's Gubbinz. *4 Gladius Class Frigates Numerous Gunships and Fighters Unique Wargear * Dragonet Pattern Bolter Turret''' ''- Developed during The Purge of Ildebad, the Dragonet Pattern Bolter Turret is much smaller than the Heavy Bolter Turrets already used by other Astartes Chapters. It is more lightweight and smaller in comparison, and has a smaller ammo capacity because of this, but does not need to be assembled on the planet's surface. The turret can be dropped directly onto the battlefield and immediately be deployed, ready to open fire on enemies of the Imperium. * ''Vampyroteuthis Pattern Chainsword ''- The Vampyrotheuthis Pattern Chainsword is not drastically deviant from the typical chainsword. The key difference lies solely in the material used for its teeth. The materials in question are the teeth of young Krakestor native to Mobidium. While not as capable as the teeth from the Krakens of Fenris, the Vampyroteuthis Pattern Chainsword is a considerable rival to the Frost Blades of the Sons of Russ. With The Fall of Mobidium, the supply of young Krakestor teeth has been cut off, and the chapter is keen on preserving the 47 remaining vampyroteuthis pattern chainswords from being destroyed or lost. Chapter Relics *'''''Skjærende - The relic blade used by the first company Kaptein Jorgun Helios prior to his assumed death during The Fall of Mobidium. Its blade is weathered and worn from many battles; an impressive record of foes that have fallen to it has been recorded upon a cloth wrapped around the base of the blade. While thought lost forever, it was recovered on Garbarlos by Alexandros Krakenblade, who escorted it back to the chapter's armory to be preserved until another might be worthy to be given the title of Regent. *''Blodenner'' - The twin lightning claws used by the Hvihai known as Blo and Denner. ''They are frequently regarded by their single combined name ''Blodenner. Both claws have been painted white at the hand, and remain pure despite the blood of countless foes that stain the blades from when the Mønder Oppstand damaged them, causing the power field to fail. Despite the weapon's malfunction, the Hvihai's rage and prowess allowed him to emerge covered with the blood of the Drukhari who assailed him. Since then the power field has been repaired. *''Kjørarv'' - A Power Axe that was forged following The Fall of Mobidium. Its components were formed from the remnants of Håvard Kørær's own broken Thunder Hammer and armor when he fell in battle. It is by all means a relic blade, the weapon of the current Chapter Master: Hargus Meltrak. *''Perfolikk'' - A relic power lance from before The Fall of Mobidium. Wielded by the Okshai, leader of the Endelkøstnad. Its legend was lost along with the majority of the Novus Krakens history following the conflict. It features the standard of the company its wielder belongs to, which currently is the 6th company. *''Blyvegg'' - A relic nomus pattern rotor cannon. It is unknown how it came into the chapter's armory, but it has been successful in penetrating armor despite its obvious age. Notable Novus Krakens *'Hargus Meltrak' - Second Chapter Master of the Novus Krakens; has led the chapter through its most trying time. *'Jorgun Helios' - Kaptein of the 1st company who went missing during the final stand of the 1st company in The Fall of Mobidium. He reappeared on Gabarlos much to the surprise of the chapter, yet finally fell in combat against the daemons. His surname was returned to him in honor of his sacrifice on Mobidium. *'Demetios Inviktus' - Currently serving as the sole member of the Novus Krakens to have ever been accepted into the Deathwatch Chapter. He served as an Assault Marine in the xenos-hunting chapter, tempting the enemies of the Imperium with his life through great feats of heroism. *'Renner Kagburg, The Hvihai' - Translating roughly to "The White Shark", the Hvihai is a Løytnant of the 11th company that leads the brutal squads known as "Haier". The squads under his command are equipped with the only lightning claws within the chapter, and are extremely adept at rending the flesh of their enemies like the aierne of their home world of Mobidium. The Hvihai himself is easily identifiable by his white lightning claws Blo and Denner. *'Geirbjørn Strömbrande, The Okshai' - Translating roughly to "Bull Shark", the Okshai is the title given to the Kaptein of the 6th company and leader of the Endelkøstnad; an elite squad of bikers that excel at flanking and charge maneuvers in the chapter. Geirbjørn is the Master of Rites, and his presence on the battlefield inspires acts of great heroism by those who hear his battle cries. *'Alexandros Krakenblade' - A child during The Fall of Mobidium, he was one of the few civilian survivors that escaped due to PDF and Novus Krakens efforts. It was the chapter that recovered him from the ruined tribe-city Tentakk attempting to defend himself from a Leviathans Eclipse Chaos Space Marine. When the Novus Krakens were forced to flee the planet, he was among the many that were drafted from the surviving populace to test if they were worthy of becoming a neophyte of the chapter. He was quickly accepted to become a full brother-astartes when he completed the trials, showing an exceptional aptitude for melee combat by dueling a veteran of the chapter for more than one minute until his defeat. It wasn't much longer than a standard Terran century until he became an Assault Squad Ledavfå of the 2nd Company's 5th squad, climbing the chapter hierarchy quickly with his skills. He wields an Eviscerator and Combat Shield on the battlefield. Chapter Ethos The Novus Krakens have no recollection of their Primarch; but revere the Emperor, and a great creature of their homeworld. In the deepest depths of the darkest ocean of Mobidium resides the great and mighty Krakonicus, Lord of the Deep. He is a great beast of gargantuan size, and bears resemblance to the Krakestor; native creatures of Mobidium that resemble the ancient Terran mythological Kraken, similar to the Krakens of Fenris. However, there are too many differences between Krakonicus, the Krakestor, and the Krakens of Fenris for any of the three to be the same species. All neophyte-astartes of the Novus Krakens once made pilgrimages to the deepest ocean of Mobidium to seek audience with Krakonicus before they received the final gene-seed implant and become a matured Space Marine of the Chapter. The events that occured in the audience of Krakonicus were sacred experiences that even the brothers-astartes kept secret from each other. However, there were two outcomes of this pilgrimage: those who failed in the eyes of Krakonicus were devoured by its great maw, and those who were deigned worthy by Krakonicus were lifted back to the surface of the ocean, left on the shore near the Fortress-Monastery. Since The Fall of Mobidium, this ancient chapter ritual became impossible to perform, so the new Chapter Master induced a direct test of skill between an honored veteran and the neophyte-astartes. The neophyte will be told the truth; that they are to face a tested veteran of the chapter, and are given a choice of weapon. Both the neophyte and the veteran are unarmored, and the veteran will use the same weapon that the neophyte chooses. This duel is overseen by the Master of the Recruits, an Ærbøkrig, an Arvforesatte, and occasionally, the Chapter Master himself. The Arvforesatte is present to provide immediate treatment for the neophyte should he be too grievously wounded by the veteran. The Master of the Recruits and the Ærbøkrig not only judge the combat prowess of the neophyte-astartes, but the commitment of the neophyte to win the duel despite being clearly outmatched. Should the neophyte not be found wanting, then he is granted his final gene-seed implant. Once a neophyte-astartes receives their final implant, they are ceremoniously inducted into a company with the bestowing of their new name in the Chapter. The change is typically the inclusion of the letter 'k' within the new brother's given surname. For instance, Kaptein Jorgun Helios of the first company was known as Jorgun Kelios until his surname was returned to him in honor of his sacrifice on Mobidium. Relations Allies Enemies Quotes By the Novus Krakens : :: ::: ''Feel free to add your own About the Novus Krakens Gallery Novus Krakens_Termi.png|A Novus Krakens Værege, Terminator armoured elite Honour Guard. Company assignment unknown. Novus Krakens_Champion.png|A Novus Krakens Company Champion of the 5th Company. Novus Krakens_Assault Marine.png|A Novus Krakens Assault Marine Sergeant of the 8th Company, 1st Squad. Novus_Kraken_Devastator.png|A Novus Krakens ''Hænor '' (Devastator Marine) of the 9th Devastator Company, 8th Squad, wielding a deadly, relic rotary cannon. Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Free Use Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed